A Dying Wish
by Seithr-Kairy
Summary: He was Lost to the world. Yet he still hasn't cross to the 'other side'. He saw the future Eiji. And he didn't like it. Instead of the honest smiling Eiji he knew, the one that presented before him was only a shadow of Eiji. And it was all his fault.
1. A Place Where the Lost Gathered

**Read This First Please**

A/N:

I havent read them all, -yet I've read how the end occurred- and was feeling rather depressed. I don't know why, but these bunnies didn't want to calm down and demand to be written.

In the end, they won –Or you wouldn't be able to read this at all–. So here it is!! I'll write anything that I was able to in sporadic time. So expect the worst; -That is, long time updating-.

Warning:

S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S!! till the end of manga.

Shonen Ai that could be escalated to Yaoi anytime. Then again, what else do you expect from this fandom??? (RollsEyes)

Obviously AU. Why else Lynx-san still alive here if it wasn't? (Pout)

Discrepancies timeline. I need to change the time's centuries, because obviously the Canon years was too old for the newest/futuristic-fantasy technologies. So… don't mind me playing with the time a little.

A 'little' fantasy/supernatural a.k.a unnatural means to achieved what I want to in this fics.

Disclaimer:

Nu uh. Own nothing that recognized in Canon Universe!! Anything else was hopefully I could claim as my own!! Also inspired by a fanfic that I've read: **A Farewell To Arms** by Angela, Pirate Ryoko. Sankyu, Angela-san. I really need that after read that bittersweet ending.

Dedicated to Banana Fish fandom that had really little archieves of fanfics.

On to the story!!!

* * *

_**A Dying Wish**_

_Do you know the secret_

_Of the living being called human _

_Still "exist" until today?_

_

* * *

It surely wasn't only because,_

_ They have the minds_

_ Capable to solve_

_ Most of nature's mysteries _

_ Thrown at them

* * *

_

_Nor just because_

_They have the hearts_

_Able to be compassionate _

_To other who had_

_Less happiness than their own

* * *

_

_ It was because_

_ They have found out _

_ That one thing matter the most _

_ And made all others_

_ Pales in comparison

* * *

_

_The one thing mattered_

_Was often became_

_The only reason_

_To exist in the world……

* * *

_

_ Sometimes… _

_ When all else fails,_

_ And all hopes had dwindling down_

_ They still keep thriving  
_

_ And held their head up high.

* * *

_

_Because…_

_The only thing that keeps them alive _

_And still walk on earth strongly,_

_Was because they still have_

_A wish that havent been fullfilled,_

_And the will to do so ………_

__Hiirazawa Kairyuu_ (1)_

_AshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEijiAshEiji_

_A Place Where the Lost Gathered_

'_Where am I'_? Wondered the blond haired teen not for the first time. He didn't know how long he was in this place. Was it hours? Days? Or even only minutes that he was here? He didn't know. He didn't remember when he had started to exist here. Nor even why. Nothing came to his mind. He wasn't even being able to remember his own name. All he remembered after opening his own eyes here was the white field that surrounded him.

The blond haired teen then let out a frustated sigh. If there was any other person in the place he was now, they might took a cautioned step back and tried to be as unnoticed as they could by the teen just after one look at the teen face. If looks could kills, then the glares from his eyes would be one of the sharpest weapons to exist. It doesn't help that his aura that was being projected was an unwelcome one… the worst one, if you could say it was exist. Luckily, -or unluckily, depend on whose side you're on-; there aren't any of those poor sods as far as he knew.

He had been awake in this place for quite sometime. The first thing he did after he was completely awaken was trying to find a way out of this place. Yet, after running to each and every direction, he quickly realized that _there wasn't one._ This place was just like what it represents in his eyes as the first time, as a complete field of pure white, stretcehed out in to the far away horizon.

Then suddenly, it changed. At first, he thought he was hallucinating, hearing something that doesn't exist. But the more he tried to hear it, the more it became clearer. The teen face brightened, because this only means one thing. That the sound was real, and he had heared it right. So by default, there must be someone or something in this field that made that sound he heard just now.

With that fact established, decision had been made quickly. He will… no, he _must _find the source of that sound. That way, he might find any clue about this place. Anything was better than this unnatural void of a white field, right? With that thought firmly in his mind, he begins walking to the general direction of where the melodic sounds came. The sounds that still keep played the haunting melody of a flute.

_IHateThatIMustToDoThisToMakeALineBetweenParagraphBecauseThisIsStupidityDoNotYouTHinkSoToo_

When he had finally comes to the source of the melody, he was rather relieved that he found out that it was a human, or so he hoped. That music source has a human shaped; wearing a silverish cloak that had a cape that efectively blocked his sight off his/her face. If he would guess it correctly, the figure was as tall as or shorter than him, but not by much. But what captured his attention about the figure was the hand that playing that melodic sound. He could see the hands that playing the instrument was whiter than his own skin, if it was possible. That was when he started to think that maybe… _maybe_ the figure in front of him wasn't completely a human like him at all.

The slight figure was sitting on a large rock. Still playing that haunting melody that made him search for its source. Right now, the figure's head didn't turn towards his direction. But he knew well that if only that the figure would turn its head towards him, he was sure that he could see _It _face to face. The haunting melody then ceased to exist when he was within ten feet of the being.

"Um… Hi?" greet the teen awkwardly. "Could you tell me exactly where we're now? And how could we get out of this place?" asked the blond haired teen politely. But his growing uneasiness became more pronounced in his mind when the cloaked being didn't answers his question, nor _It _gave any indication that _It _had acknowledge his presence.

"You're the new soul…" whispered the figure which, he decided was a female voice. "I've been searching you for quite long… Before I decided to lure you here, in front of me…" said the one in front of him. The girl voice had a pleasant ring underneath, but it was all for a naught… because she only spoke with indifferent tones, never showing off any emotion behind them.

"Soul?!" said the teen alarmingly. "What do you mean by…?! Did you mean I…?! How…!!" the teen had had hoped that the girl-figure would have had _some _answers for him, but the implication of what the girl had said really flabbergasted him for good.

Then, he realized some other informations that the girl had told him. The girl said she had been searching for him… Does that mean that the girl knew who he was?? Surely if she had waste her time to search him, she should have known _some_ information of him before he was stranded in this place??

"Does... Does it means that you knew about who am I?" said the blond haired teen shakily. "Could... Could you at least tell me what is my name? And why was I was stranded here alone? Where were we now?" pleaded the teen desperately. The teen knew somewhat instinctively that what he did now was not something he'd usually did lightly. But he found that he could careless about that. All he wanted to know right now was his name, the place he was at now, and; somehow, found a way to leave this forsaken place!!

Again, the girl in front of him just keeps her silent without answering his questions. What was different than before was that he could see the girl's eyes staring at him now. Eyes that now peering out curiously at him. Yet, somehow he had a feeling that that pale lavender that rimmed with silverish colour eyes could see him beyond his outward appereance. Like she could see the true him…

"Don't you know it yourself?" asked the girl lightly while tilting her head a little. "You're the one who made me come here after all…" trailed the girl.

"I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT!!" was the loud outburst reply from the teen. "I just… Just… ARGHH!!! Just spill it out, will you?!! And who are you anyway?!!" barked the teen angrily. He already felt sick of this mind game already. He. Just. Want. To. Know. _NOW._

The girl-figure just nodded his head impassively, totally ignoring his outburst break before calmly replied, "I thought so too. That'd be the only reason on why youre're here instead waiting with others…" the girl then started humming lightly before lifting the cape that until now had obscuring any part of her face, except for those unnatural eyes.

The face behind that cape was startling, if he should sum it all up. For the face that staring back at him was that of a child like girl. He would even say that there was no way that the girl before him was older than him, -a 14 years old girl at most-. But those eyes were not the right eyes for children to have. It held the deep gaze only for mature ones, -or at least those who have the mind-; yet, he could see that she was older, wiser than any adult he might have met. It was enough to throw him off a little that he almost missed the girl's next reply.

"I am called many things, yet have nothing to name me. You could simply call me Momo, The Hundredth Shinimegami…" (2) Said the girl calmly. "And you are the lost soul of a human named _Aslan Callenreese_…

-tbc-

------------------------------------------------------------------

Glossary:

I put them together myself, so that's mean I could claim it, right??

The name "Momo, #100th Shinigami" was taken from a manga I've read with more or less titled "Momo, The White Goddess of Death". Basically, 'Momo' was taken because she _is_ a Shinimegami numbered #100. But _this_ "Momo" was not the same as _that_ 'Momo'.

A/N:

Okay. Here's the first chapter. As of now, I'm still writing the chapter 2, so it might be a while before it comes up. Like I said before, update will most likely became sporadic now, something about my time to wrote was severely cut because of RL…. (GrinnedSheepishly). Jaa…

Please Read and Reviews!!!!


	2. The New Leaves Are Grown

Chapitre 2

Warning:

Some languages. Then again, this is _Ash Lynx_ we're talking about. The leader of street gang extraordinary…. -_-" (Sweatdrops)

I also want to point out that the relationship between Ash and Eiji will stays like what the Canon provided for quite a long time. So there only be some hints (-a couple of the major ones-) of shonen ai through out this fic on the beginning.

Lastly, this chapter and one or two more future chapters will covers some stories of the Canon storyline, mainly in Ash POV until the end of Banana Fish Canon before we'll begin of the real plots of the fic. So, _please be patient._

On to the story!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Dying Wish **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-------------------------------**

**Last Chapter on ADW:**

-------------------------------

"_I am called many things, yet have nothing to name me. You could simply call me Momo, The Hundredth Shinimegami…" Said the girl calmly. "And you are the lost soul of a human named __**Aslan Callenreese**__…"_

-------

**Now**

-------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash's POV

At the same time as I heared that name, my suppressed memories was slowly but steadily had come unbidden. Memories of who I was, what I've become afterwards, and the negative feeling of self worth that came with them. Sure; there was some good memories that accompanied them, yet I knew for sure that it wasn't enough to balancing the other more horrible memories that I have. It made me sick, having to relieve them one by one. Oh, how I hated that time! I have almost forgotten how weak I was before, nevermind that I was a child at the time, and it was natural for human to be weak at that age.

'Please!' I cried silently in my mind. 'STOP!!' I don't want to see them anymore!! Please!!' Even when I didn't realise it, the silent tears had already fallen down on my face. Something that I had forced myself not to do since even before I reached my pre-teen. Because it won't mean anything. All it shows was a weakness that could be exploited. Being weak means you're nothing but a prey. Something that rank the lowest of this proverbial food-chain of the 'real' world. And I _still_ hatemyself for being one once…

Then, finally… _finally_ the memories had reached a turning point. Everything suddenly becomes lighter when _He _came…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback Memories**_

The first time I met him, I couldn't stop feeling amusedly at how he was behaved. Here I was; standing beside the pool table, playing a game or two with the other peoples of my gang before a commotion draws my attention to one of the makeshift table. That was when I saw him.

He came striding at where I was standing and boldly, but politely asked me whether or not he could 'borrow' my gun that I had strapped on my side. He then explained that he wanted to try to hold a feel of how a 'real' gun would like, since; apparantly, you couldn't got one and only allowed to get a 'model' one in his country.

At that time, I felt highly incredulous, -but strangely never felt any negative feeling like insulted, or even suspicious- at him. 'Who was this kid anyway? How the hell could he ask _Me; _**The**_ Ash Lynx _to part from my trusted weapon so easily to a stranger with a straight face? Did he really expect me to do it? Is he even suicidal?!' were some of my mindset reactions of his inquire.

It takes more than a little of self control that made me managed to keep my face calm. A quick look at Skipper, and some other peoples around us shows that they had looked at him with faces that mirrorred my thought exactly on the outward; -Incredulously, that was-.

Yet; after a while, I realized that the kid was being _serious._ There's nothing but sincerity in his eyes. And I _knew_ that look was _not_ something that could be faked. _Ever_. Because what I can see before me was someone that still has an untainted innocence in him shone in his eyes. _That_ look that was present only for someone who hasn't had the chance to taste how the 'real' world works. And that's a rare commodity; around this type of neighborhood, that is.

Againts my better judgement; I decided to humour him and allowed him to take the gun, feeling rather curious about what he would do with it. Besides; it's not like it was that hard for me to taken it back from him by force if he decided to turn the gun againts me later, anyway.

Then; as if that little display before wasn't enough, his reaction when he accepted the gun from me highlighted his personality that screamed _'Innocence'_. His face light up happily, just like a child who comes to the candy shop for the first time. He then started to inspect the gun from every angle, all the while admiring the quality of it. He was even able to guess the type of my gun right.

And to my amazement that mixed with amusement and disbelief, -a quite interesting combination, don't you think?-; he then return the gun after a quite throrough inspections while thanking me profusely. It seemed so unreal for me that that little gesture had really thrown me off a little.

'Well… guess that the kid truly was one of the fans type, it seems.' Was the amused reply that came to the front of my mind as my reaction for his behaviour. And before I realized it, I couldn't stop the genuine smile that appears on my face afterward.

When I finally realized what I've had done, I was quite shocked. It was one of the well known facts here that _Ash Lynx_ never gave genuine positive emotions to other people; not if you're not on his list of trusted peoples. Especially _not_ to a foreign-kid-who-claims-he-was-19-yet-still-displays-innocent-traits-reserved-for-children type of stranger.

'_He really was something else…'_ was my own mind's thought amusedly. 'You wouldn't get any of that type of person here…' spoke my mind a mournfully. 'Not here, when you'd quickly realized that those types of behaviour could only spell troubles if you're going to stay on this part of neighbourhood…' It was a refreshing thought, considering what type of live I've had lead until now.

With a startling revelation, I realized that this new kid had done something that other would find was almost immpossible to do. He had sparked my interest as a potential someone whom I felt I could trust eventually; -provided that he'd stick around long enough, that is- in the span of only minutes to spare since the first time I saw him. And everyone –knew– that _Ash Lynx_ was _not_ someone to trust stranger easily….

That last thought of mine had made me sealed my decision. I want to get to know more about this foreign boy; and if it was possible, befriend him. I would also want to extend him to my list of protected people, eventually. 'I don't want to see that innocence of his to be completely destroyed just because he has to stay in this part of the city in the near future', was my own vows that day.

I knew from what his… _guardian_ (?) said that both of them would stick around this neighbourhood for a couple of weeks before they must return to their home country. That was plenty of time to work for me to get to know him better.

With that decision in place -without realizing it at that time-; I had unintentionally set the chain reactions that would eventually intertwined our path to cross, and leading to the adventures that we did together. It was _not_ something I was proud to do so, that one small selfish wish of mine. Because it made my mind felt complicated emotions, even until now.

A part of me still regretted that I made Eiji's easy lifestyles become a more complicated and dangerous one. After all; I am _Ash Lynx_, it was expected that troubles was more often than not happening around me daily, and any of those troubles would eventually transfered to anyone that classified as associations of mine.

Yet another part of me was always quick to deny that other part of me. Despite all those dangerous time that happen to us while we're together, I couldn't deny that the time that I spent together with him was one of the happiest memories that I've had in my otherwise pitifull life.

True; Eiji was somewhat more of a naïve person compared to the other people that I've known my whole live, but it didn't mean that he was completely blind to the world around him. His ability to quickly adapt on the new lifestyle that had been thrown at him was something other about him that I'd easily admit to classified as something that impressed me, even if it was only in my mind and never in outwardly.

And with all equations in place, it set out a new complex of chain reactions thrown at us in motion.............

-tbc-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Humm… this was one of my quickest update yet! And longer than usually too! I cant promise when the new chapter will come, but it might not be for a while. I could only wrote in weekends, so that's only little time. Jaa…

Read and Reviews!!!


	3. The Struggle of The Tree Had Just Begin

A/N:

Sorry for the waiting. I finally had had enough words that I'm quite satisfied of to be posted here. We're still continuing to see Ash's flashback memories for quite sometime. Please don't give any negative feeling to me. I feel the need to write them down for the sake of the story.

Here, I want to try my hand about the developing feeling Ash would have had while continuing to interact with Eiji on daily basis. I couldn't, for the sake of my conscience to just suddenly have him pining after Eiji, now would I? (RollsEyes) After all… I like how the canon's plot flows smoothly about the transition between a 'nothing' stranger, to become the one he trusted most aside from himself.

A few days a go, I rechecked the manga about "Momo" and found that I've had mistaken some information. The right title was "Momo, The Girl God of Death" and her number was A.100.100. Because of that double '100', her nickname was 'Momo'. BUT, I think "Momo, the Hundredth Shinimegami" was quite more catchy, so I'll stick with it.

Also, remember that we'd saw everything on Ash's point of view. SO, there would be some facts that; -although all of us reader had known about them- he wouldn't know for sure at that time. So don't be confused if I wrote something that implied that I didn't know it while the opposite was the truth.

Last… _Please; _would you mind terribly to send a word or two of your opinions about this story of mine? I really want to know it. Afterall… wasn't reviews was the best nutrition to feed the Author?? Pretty please? (ChibiEyes)

On to the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Dying Wish **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-------------------------------**

**Last Chapter on ADW:**

-------------------------------

_With that decision in place -without realizing it at that time-; I had unintentionally set the chain reactions that would eventually intertwined our path to cross, and leading to the adventures that we did together. It was not something I was proud to do so, that one small selfish wish of mine. Because it made my mind felt complicated emotions, even until now. _

_A part of me still regretted that I made Eiji's easy lifestyles become a more complicated and dangerous one. After all; I am Ash Lynx, it was expected that troubles was more often than not happening around me daily, and any of those troubles would eventually transferred to anyone that classified as associations of mine. _

_Yet another part of me was always quick to deny that other part of me. Despite all those dangerous time that happen to us while we're together, I couldn't deny that the time that I spent together with him was one of the happiest memories that I've had in my otherwise pitiful life._

_True; Eiji was somewhat more of a naive person compared to the other people that I've known my whole live, but it didn't mean that he was completely blind to the world around him. His ability to quickly adapt on the new lifestyle that had been thrown at him was something other about him that I'd easily admit to classified as something that impressed me, even if it was only in my mind and never in outwardly._

_And with all of the equations in place, it set out a new complex of chain reactions thrown at us in motion............._

-------

**Now**

-------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuations of Flashback Memories**_

I should have known that this kind of things would happen sooner or later, -even when I'd be more grateful if this happened _a lot_ later-. Not even an hour had passed since the new kid came; trouble had started brewing in this place. Shorter told me that one of Dino's lackeys had searched me by sweeping the whole side of town and it's only a matter of time before they found me.

No sooner than after he told me to run, the gun shots had rang out loudly. While in the middle of chaos and confusion, I had made a mistake by letting Skip out of my sight. And it cost me. _Dearly_.

It was too late for me to conclude that the whole attack on the pool hall was only a front set up to separate me from him. Because when I realize it, they had already got him on a car, _with another added luggage._ Great. Just F***ing Peachy.

It turns out that I had forgotten that the Japanese kid was sitting beside Skip the whole time. So it was only logical that when the chaos erupt, he also got dragged in danger, with Skip trying to protect him.

If only it was just Skip that they had in hands, I knew that that this would be easier on my part. After all; Skip knew how to protect himself. But the foreign Japanese kid _wasn't._ How the hell could he have been dragged to this things anyway?

And now, because of some carelessness and miscalculation of my own part, I had dragged down an innocent kid to the little 'perfect' world of mine. If something happened to him because of this mishap, I wouldn't be able to forgive my own self afterward. Sigh. Now what?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I. Am. A. F***ing. Careless. Idiot. _

How the H**l couldn't I saw that _before?!_ It was all a bloody set up. 'Course, I had been too blinded up to notice anything than pursued that man, but it shouldn't have been a reason for me to muck it up. I _should_ have been treaded it carefully and _shouldn't_ have let my rage clouded my judgment.

Once again I've had had miscalculated about _who_ was the man I've been played this game with. Certainly, _Dino_ wouldn't bat an eye for the loss of one of his minor pawn as bait. Not like what I feel for my boys. And _Skip_ was the one who had to pay the ultimate price_._

Now, I've lost my second in command and one of my most trusted persons. Furthermore; as if even _that_ wasn't badly enough as the price of my mishap; I've been wrongly imprisonment for a _murder, _even when I was innocent -this time- on the top of that. Sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Darn_. 'Knew I had forgotten something. What should I do then? The doc should have had known something about that little sample that I've given him few days ago by now. If _Dino _had gone quite out of his way just to acquire them, then it must be _very _important to him. I _need_ to know what's the problem with that stuff really is. That way, I would have gained _more_ leverages against him.

Hmm… yes…. After Skip; the only one that I knew I could trust to keep that information was Shorter, but how could I get the message delivered? He should have been on the Chinatown area, while I'm sitting here on the jail. A jail that I was pretty sure would be filled with at least one or two men from Dino's side.

Humm… I definitely can't ask him to come here just to pass the message because he was too well known as part of my gang; and it would be too obvious that I want him to do something for them to follow him afterward. That means I must find someone else whom would be willing to deliver a word to Shorter so that he can do it for me _discretely. _

But whom could I trust it with? It must be someone inconspicuous enough for him to come and go here without attracting too much attention to be put as 'Ash Lynx's personal crews' label to fool the guard and -if I'm lucky-, Dino's spies. Someone who would be classified as 'harmless'. But who? I only have a short list of person I could trust and they'd definitely _not_ be classified as harmless.

Hmm…

Decisions…

Decisions…

That was when finally I remembered about _him._ Of course. _Why not?_ I might only known him for a short time; but truth is, that kid had already grown a little on me. He had proven himself that; while he was still 'green' on this matter and still couldn't be categorized as 'reliable', at least that kid had shown that he could be trusted. Beside, Skip had taken a shine to the kid anyway; more credit for him then. Before….

I shook my head furiously. Now's not the time to grieve. Later. Yes. That's right. I would properly grieve for him later. Now… now I must focus on my tasks.

With that last thought had been safely returned to the corner of my mind, I turn my focus back on the more pressuring matter right now. Find a way to cautioned Shorter about my newest little project.

Hmm… Yes. His looks alone could work, add that with his mannerism, and voila! You got a perfect delivery boy for me. It didn't hurt either that the kid has Asian features. He could blend in more in the Chinatown that way, and wouldn't have to be victims of their cold shoulder attitudes that were usually shown to those that have Caucasian descendants on their street turf.

Then… Hnn. I probably could ask his guardian to bring him here to 'visit' me without too much trouble. After all; if I had read his characters rightly, I could guess that right now he would feeling a little guilty about Skip's misfortune, and that he was in debt at me because of that. It doesn't matter that it wasn't truly his fault, what matter most that he feels like it. And that was enough for me to persuade him to do as instructed willingly.

Still; there would be a huge risk that he would be followed anyway. He certainly was still too much of a naïve to have known whether or not he was being followed. But what other choices did I have? At a time like this, a half incompetent courier was better than nothing. Beggars can not be choosers after all. I just shrugged that problem mentally.

Okay… now that it has been decided, how could I give him –I think his name was Eiji, was it?- the message without alerting those peoples? It would have to be something that wouldn't be conspicuous. Something that was natural to do…. And what could be used to fit the message into?

And suddenly, the answers had presented it out. I had seen the opportunity quite clearly now. Hmph! To bad that I must do 'it' to have my way. Oh, well… it wasn't that it was something that mattered enough anyway.

With all of this, I'm quite certain that my careful plans would commences perfectly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAT?!! Gryffin… was _dead?_

NO!! NONONONONO!!! IT CAN'T BE!!

I'm in denial. I _knew _that, and I could careless with that. Yet, could you blame me if you've been in my position? I could slowly felt that that vile bile had risen up. My head throbbed painfully. My heart beat erratically, and my stomach ached terribly.

HOW THE H**L could this happened?! Why should this happened to the only one that I still considered as my only close blood relative family?

I…

I…

AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DINO GOLZINE!!! I SWEAR THAT YOU _WILL_ PAY _DEARLY _FOR THIS!! I'll do _ANYTHING_ and _EVERYTHING_ I could do to avenged my brother death and everyone dear to me that had suffered because of you, you B****RD!!!

….

'Calm down, Ash Lynx. We didn't have time to get _furious_, but _get even_. Certainly, you didn't need your emotional side to be clouding your rational-logical part of mind right now.' Was my only own mantra that I repeat continuously while the other one was already preparing ways for me to get out of this hellhole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I am out. Heh. You wouldn't believe how gullible peoples are sometimes. Idiots, the lot of them. If even only half of the police officers were as gullible as that Officer Charlie, I'm sure the Police Department would be doomed forever. I can't even stop my own smirk to be formed while thinking about that. I _knew_ this would work.

But what wasn't part of my plan was that _He_ had decided to follow me until the end. It really surprised the hell outta me when he declared his intention clearly.

Hee~…?? Would you look at that! Kid's _had_ guts after all….

Well… so long as he was being too much of a burden, I guess it would be fine. If he wanted to endanger himself in foolish way, who am I to deny him?? It would be his lost then….

…..

Sigh….

What a liar I am… Of course I couldn't just clean up my hands on these matters. After all, the reason that he got dragged in this mess was because I had selfishly used him that one time. I _had_ predicted that he could have been followed on. Yet, I still used him.

Yes. I promised myself that I'll do everything I could to protect him. It's only fair for him to be that way. Of course, those protections would include trying to shield the more dangerous part of this mission from him as many as possible while teach as much as I could for him the way for survival. It would be a long journey; but somehow I had a feeling that we could make it to the end.

And so, we began our long journey to unraveling the mystery that was known to few peoples as _Banana Fish…………_

-tbc-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew!! That was quite a challenge for me!! To try to update routinetely once a week! But don't get your hopes up too much, because there might be not permanent like this going on!! See ya next chapt.!!

JAA!!

Read and Review please???


	4. When the Leaves Are Falling Down

A/N:

Like I said on my profile, I'd have a mid term tests starting from next week. So; better ecpect that the next chapter would be out later than usual.

I think I'm a little bit disapointed with how this chapter turns out. I seems that I miss something, and that something effect this whole chapter flows. I apologize for not being able to keep the standard in advance.

Sighs. There're three chapters, yet there was only two reviews… (Pout) Come on people!! A little more support here, please?!!

On the other hand, Angela-san was right. I, my self was quite eager to move on from these flashback-stages. So; I decided to wrap up all the rest of manga in one sweeps. Gomen if it seems too rushed up.

On to the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Dying Wish **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-------------------------------**

**Last Chapter on ADW:**

-------------------------------

_Yes. I promised myself that I'll do everything I could to protect him. It's only fair for him to be that way. Of course, those protections would include trying to shield the more dangerous part of this mission from him as many as possible while teach as much as I could for him the way for survival. It would be a long journey; but somehow I had a feeling that we could make it to the end._

_And so, we began our long journey to unraveling the mystery that was known to few peoples as __**Banana Fish**__………… _

-------

**Now**

-------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ash's POV**_

I don't understand _him_. No, not at all.

That human being was a greedy creature is a given fact for me. Because it was always the same like that, all this time. I knew that their 'kindness' will always had a string that attached somewhere else. And for me, it usually means always for _that._

They gave foods, clothes, and shelters; with the expectaments that the ones they're provided for will gave something they want from them in return. After all, it's only right to repay a favour with a favour, right? –Snorts-.

It doesn't matter that it was something so small from the other people eyes; it remains as facts that you're indebt to them for that 'good deeds'. Even if the payment that has been asked was something that you didn't want to do.

I _knew_ that drill. Had living all my chilhood time through _that,_ in fact.

That rules had been drilled in me ever since I've known what being on the street was like. What it means to have _no one_ willing to protect you just because you are _you._ Not unlike some goods that being kept in good shape when they're usefull, yet being thrown as less than trash when you're useless to them.

Yet; while I'm here with _him,_ all my known facts had been proven wrong. I've been shown that it doesn't always have to end like that. That there're some other people out there that could do the good deedsfor the sake of just doing it. And _he_ was the living proof of it.

Yes; he still wanted something, but what he wanted was something that I could easily partake. Not something that had to be forced out of me. And that's what puzzled me more.

I used to deal with someone with Dino's set of mind. Almost all the peoples I had met were always on his side of thinking. But I wasn't used to with people that had _his _sets of mind. What should I do now? How should I behave around _him?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lately, I've been observed _him_ more and more. And that was because I realized something. _I couldn't keep my guard up. _It was almost impossible for me to keep my guard whenever _he_ was around.

The few first times it happened, I had tried to force my self to keep it up as soon as I realized that it was down. Yet, the more time I spend time with _him_ the more I realized that it was a pointless battle to have. It gets so repetitive that one day, I just didn't bother to care anymore.

In a way, _he_ was a danger. _He _was the most dangerous kind of person to someone like me. The way how quickly _he_ could gain my trust compared to other that I've known my whole life. The way he could get passes my barrier without alerting them. Not even to startle me anymore.

It was somewhat scary to realize that. Because to let my guard down could means a life and death matters. Yet, somehow I know that it was fine if it was _him_. That _he_ wouldn't be a threat, _ever._

But why? Why would my mind created that ridiculous notions about someone that I barely known for a short time? How could my instinct be so sure about it? Sighs.

Who are you, _Eiji Okumura_?

Are you for real?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Continuations of Flashback Memories**_

I couldn't believe it! How could this kind of things happen _again?!_ I knew that there's something wrong with Shorter after he came back from that little scouting. Yet, I just dismissed it like it was nothing.

I should have been more wary when I noticed it. My instinct never failed me before and I had learned long ago to trust it wholeheartedly. Why would this one be different?

Yet, I think I've an idea of the whys. Because it was Shorter who told me. He was the only one aside from Skip that I've known for long. Naturally, I had trusted him so much. Sighs.

I don't blame him for this, you know? As much as I want to, I realized that he was still had to follow his own ways of upbringing. Which means that the whole Chinatown was now seems to be on friendly terms with Dino.

But it wasn't that important right now. Right now, what was the most important thing to do was to get Eiji back from that old b***ard. I shuddered what his perverted mind would do to _him_ if I let Eiji to be in his clutch any longer. No one deserved the things that happened to me in his hand.

Especially _not _Eiji_._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We did it. Barely to survive, but still make it.

But the price was too high to pay….

_Shorter…_

I tried so hard to repressed it. Yet, I knew that it was only time before everything coming crashing down on me.

No matter. I just want to relax and forget right now. There'll be time for that. Right now, it's time to celebrate getting one againts Dino. Yeah. Definitely worth a party. _Right_?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just _him_ and me now.

All the other boys had gone home hours ago to have their own private time. And I think I had come to like this arangement more and more. It was dinner time; and as usual _he_ had served me an assortment of meals. I remembered that I felt grossed out with _his_ tipe of food. Did you know how horribly _his_ meal smelled?

He cooks this meal that he insisted to force on me since the first time I live with him. _Bleah._ Disgusting! Why did he insist to only cook this kind of meal?! So what if what I normally eat was not healthy anyway? Who cares about healthy lives when you could eat something that was _more_ satisfying than… than _this_!! Eurgh!! Gross!! Why would Japanese invent this kind of food? Why should _he _picked _natto_ above all else?!!

Yet, I found out that despite my overloud protests, I still submitted my seelf to his demand. In the end; I just sorta keep it quiet, and shove all the food that he had prepared for me. I just think that this was one of the rare things that I let _him_ to have a free reign around here. A sort of compensations for him to have….

That night, while I was eating and chatting around with _him_, I observed my own reactions. And what I found was just a confirmation of my own previous estimations. That somehow; I always feel relaxed around time that I spent with _him_ always had this kind of feeling. Like that I could just relax and not worrying about anything else while in his presence. I could even just joking around, told embarassing stories from childhood…. All in all, I could just be my own 17 year old self.

In a way, it's so much refreshing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was right. That night, the nightmares had started coming back.

I found that I've been awaken abruptly from one of them. And when I had been fully awaken; the first thing I saw was _his_ sleeping form. I need to reassure my self that it was just a dream, -a dream from a time that had been long gone-.

Because if _he_ was here, it means that all that happened on my dream was just that. A _dream_. And _he_ was the present reality proof.

I had been so sure that _he_ was deeply asleep. I really don't want _him_ to see me in my weakened state. It was always means nothing good to let others see me in my weakened state. Yet; once again I found that with _him_, I really don't care anymore….

And so; I found my self to confess my deepest fear to _him_. About my first kill. That what made me regret to kill for the first time was not because I regret doing the actual killing; but because my own lack of feeling.

_He_ just sat there beside me, listening to all my confession quitely. There's nothing sort of accussation or condemnations in his eyes, only compassions. And it brings forth emotions that I was so sure to lock up years ago…

It feels right, just letting go off of my pent up emotions like that. That it means that I was starting to heal; and it made my chest lighter. Like a heavy burden had been lifted off of me.

Or maybe…. _Maybe,_ it's because _he_ was there all along.

In my weakened state; once again I had shown my more selfish self outwardly. I want _him_ to be there always beside me, yet I knew that it was too obsolete of me to ask. So I just asked _him_ to stays only for this night. For me to treasure this night for a long time. Even for when _he _wasn't here anymore.

Instead, what I got was too much of a miracle for me to have. Instead of just agreeing with my wish, he offered something that's more permanent. _Forever…._

Do you know how conflicted my mind was when I heard _him?_ _He_ gave me more than what I deserve. Yet, at that time, I just don't care. It was enough. I don't care if my life wasn't all sunshine and daisies before. Because I could have _him_ now. Even if it was just for a short time; even if this would be my only chance to be beside _him -_to be this close with _him-, _ it was more than enough.

Because I realized now; without a doubt, that there was someone that cared about me just because I am _me. _Someone who doesn't want anything from me. Do you have any idea what that's like? I never did… not once in my entire life, until that's worth more to me than anything else.

That night, I cried myself on his lap to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Banana Fish_….

How I loathed that name! Sometimes I regretted to know anything about it. Yet, if I had the choices, maybe I'll still choose the same path that I had taken. Because at least; it brought one thing good to my gray colour life, it gave me the chance to get closer to one _Eiji Okumura_.

But even then, the troubles that came because of that drug were sometimes feels too much to bear. It almost made me to lose _him_ forever, courtesy of the combination of the three most dangerous persons to have as enemies.

Lee Yut-Lung, Dino Golzine, and _Blanca._

Oppossing them one by one was hard enough. But when they're working together, it made me felt like the worlds had coming crashing down around me. Like there's no other wayout than surrender to their whim.

So, I left _him_.

Yet, instead of giving up on me, _he_ decided to beat the immpossible that mind own mind had believed to be. _He_ tried to save me from the fate that _he_ knew I loathed so. And in place of that, _he_ paid the price.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had decided that enough was enough.

The images of _him_ bleeding from a gunshot courtesy of Blanca, terrified me like nothing else. _He_ had almost been killed!! And it's all because of me.

NO!!

I will not let this things happen again!!

So, I decided once again to try to send him to Japan. Even if it means I had to let him go; _forever_. Heh… doesn't it sound ironic? And this time, he just agreed.

_Why_?

It felt ridiculous, this feeling of dissapointment when it was my fault that made him go. But I think what I really want was for _him_ to at least protest it, even a little. Sighs.

No matter. At least he will be safe there. No more worries about getting attacked when in the open. No more troubles for being around _me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's when I faced my last trouble.

In my eagerness to at the very least meet him for the last time, I had veen so careless to let my guard down. Too low in fact, that I was getting stabbed without realized until too late.

Heh… is this the end?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what I think right now.

That instead of getting some treatment for my wound, I just chose to sit here, in _the_ library. I think I just didn't care anymore.

I saw an airplane flight pass the window.

_Heh_.

Is that you, Eiji?

I'm sorry….

Sorry for not letting you keeping _that_ promise.

I really should thank you properly for everything that you had done for me.

For just being _there._

And… I want to apologize for saying that one… _terrible,_ word.

I really didn't want to said it.

You understood that, _right_?

Please be alright.

Live your life fully.

Don't worry about me anymore.

Dear God…

_Any _God that was willing to listen for me.

If it was permitted, could I look after _him_ on the 'other' side?

I wouldn't ask for anything else after this.

Please?

Ei… ji….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Flashback Memories**_

-tbc-

A/N:

FINISHED!!! (CriedLoudly) My GOD!! What the hell did I think right now?!! Instead of studying for tomorrow –Like I SHOULD have to–, I was sitting here, typing another chapter!! Darn the bunnies for attacking right now!!! You of all readers, better be gratefull, or else!! (MurderousIntentsTintedWithShameAndGuilt)

So… I finished the manga-scenes. How is it in your opinion? Please give me the honest one!! (BowedHeadSlightly)

NEXT!! We will see Ash back to the void-fields with the Shinimegami. And the conclusions of his 'accident'.

Don't know when I could up date next. But _more_ reviews might help the motivations!! (Winked)

Read and Reviews!!

Jaa

__KH__


	5. An Insight From a Shinimegami

A/N:

YAY!!! Exams are finished!! Now I could continue to pick up my fun!! (DancesHappily) Thank you for patiently waiting!!

A special thank you note for Angela-san who remains one of the only one who cares to review! (BowedSlightly)

Warning:

Liberal uses of Japanese-cultures and folklores, but only on general. The sources that I use were only from what I've read and/or known from manga/anime or other sources about them only.

Please don't sue me for slanders. I don't mean for that to happen. This use was one purely for fun and other fans-related based only.

_**Addition on November 16**__**th**__** 2009:**_

_**GOMEN!! SorrySorrySorry. This one was subsequently a lot later than usual. In my only defense, the Real Life had taken more big chunks of my time than usual. I had started this since Sunday; but I havent been in my 'right state of mind', so I couldn't finish this on time.**_

_**I knew that I promise a meeting between Ash and Momo, but it seems the exams had turn off some of my personal muses on Ash, and that made him a bit more slippery to catch. So You'd have to be satisfied with this for a while before I could return them to usual……**_

Thank you for your attention, and enjoy the ride while it lasted!! (Waved)

On to the story!!

* * *

_**A Dying Wish **_

* * *

**Last Chapter on ADW:**

* * *

………………………………

_I'm sorry…. _

_Sorry for not letting you keeping that promise._

_I really should thank you properly for everything that you had done for me. _

_For just being there._

_And… I want to apologize for saying that one… terrible, word._

_I really didn't want to said it. _

_You understood that, right?_

_Please be alright._

_Live your life fully._

_Don't worry about me anymore._

………………………………

_Ei……………………_

_Ji……………………_

* * *

_**End of Flashback Memories**_

-------

**Now**

-------

* * *

_**Neutral POV**_

The Shinimegami just sat there quietly while watching the now-found soul of Aslan Callenreese relieving his memories of living. Really; it wasn't a best decision to make, letting the ex-lost soul to be plagued by his memories. But it also was the fastest way to remind him of whom he was, and made sure he wont lost on her again. Everyone knew that -as long as the souls keep their true name-; knowing their names was one of the easy ways to keep track of one soul after all.

She didn't lie to the soul -it was impossible to a being like her to do; and only the humans and some other creatures could master this one trait, but never her kinds and others like her-. She had searched this one for so long before finally found one way to found him. She wont let this one slips again. No, the stake was too high for her to let that happened. Sigh.

Aslan Callenreese's soul was truly one of those rare gifted souls. Yet; others might call him cursed. And in a way, he was. That's why he was stranded here, not _there_. He should have been brought forth to the other side at the same time when his soul had gone from his body. Instead, he disappeared as soon as he leaved the mortal plane.

She shook her head slightly when she remembers the reactions of the Other Shinigami when it was happened. The Others had not been amused at that. No, they wouldn't even dare to think so.

All souls should have been accounted for once they leave the mortal planes, and it was her kind's responsibility to look after them thoroughly. What happened after that was not her kind's problems. They're created only to guide; -as the Guardian of Death (1)-, not to judge. That's why she was called for. After all, if there was a Shinigami that could find the lost souls, it was her.

She stared unblinkingly at the unconscious soul before her.

Yes; she still could see it, even if it was a bit warped. Aslan Callenreese truly is beautiful. -No, she didn't mean about his appearances at all-. It was his true soul she was attracted to. The one soul that shine brightly without fail in front of her…. Too bad it was darkened more on the rim edge. But his core was still the same as it should be. Proof that he still was one of those pure soul; not one of those broken ones. Good for him. She wouldn't be able to do this if he was.

His was one the rare soul that could attract others attention without fail, and without even try. They couldn't help but being drawn to him like a moth to the fire. Even she wasn't totally immune for this kind of charm; and she wasn't of his kind. Sigh.

It was a double-edge sword, to have a soul like that. Truly, it was a rare gift to have. Yet, some others might think that it was a cursed life to live. Because not all of those that attracted to him would want what was best for his intentions. Those would be the ones whom envy him or seek to control and/or possess him like a most treasured possession.

Again she sighed slightly when her mind provided the task she was about to do. What she was about to do was not something that could be treated lightly. It was a dangerous gambling. One wrong move on her part, or if even one of the other conditions wasn't met could only means disasters. And Amaterasu-sama (2) wouldn't be pleased.

* * *

Once again she felt the lingering doubt resurfaced from one of her deepest fear. _'What if this didn't work?'_, _'What if all the conditions hadn't met as it should?'_, -and worse-;_ 'What if the wrong choice was chosen?'_ was the central focus of her fear.

But then; she began remembered all that happened that lead to _this _time. _Everything._ Including about _that person._ And once she remembers that, her resolved had been strengthen.

She stared at the blond teen soul dispassionately. This soul was one of the most important keys for what she had in mind to work. And what her mind thought right now was, _'You had better choose the right choice; Aslan Callenreese. Because if it wasn't, I'll gladly to exterminate your very soul _personally. _Even if it means the extermination of my own existence.' _ she gritted her teeth tightly. Her eyes changed from the normal pale lavender with silver-rimmed eyes into pure silver eyes with black -cat's eyes- irises ever so slowly.

'_I don't care how many laws that will be broken if that result occurred. I will hold you responsible in full!! I will not even hesitate to do it!! Because………' _here her mind faltered slightly_.  
_

"_Because if that path was taken…It means that everything that had been done will be wasted for nothing……"_ the Shinimegami whispered softly in the otherwise dead silent air.

'_That person will lost everything without been given anything in return…' _thought the silver haired Shinimegami. The only appearance that betrayed her inner turmoil in her otherwise blank face was the darkened tones of her silverish eyes.

'_NO!!! NoNoNoNoNo!! I can't let this failed!! For that person sake…' _She tightened her fist to try to ease her mind slowly.

'_For that person sake… This will have to work! Else everything will go in vain; and I will _not_ tolerate it!!'_ her arms trembled slightly.

'_For that person…'_

' _All of this happen because of that person's wish……'_

'_That one wish that matters most…'_

'_For those that been involved…'_

'_Zenbu… _

_Tada ano hito no tame ni dake…'(3)_

* * *

-tbc-

_**Glossary:**_

-. (1) I read this from a fanfic that might have been based on anime/manga "Yami no Matsuei" that Shinigami wasn't necessarily a God, merely the guardian of dead souls.

-. (2) The Sun Goddess. The Highest position in the God(dess) leadership in Shinto religion. This was used because essentially, Momo came from east region, specifically in Japan.

-. (3) _"Everything was for _that person_…"_ or something like that. Credits for Hikari Rio-chan for being my translator!! _"Rio-chan, update fanficnya dong?!!"_

**A/N:**

**Sigh.... This chapter turns out to be not as planned before.... There're something that must be add because otherwise, this chapter was quite dull...... (Gloomy)**

**On a lighter note.... can you guess our 'mystery' person??? (RollEyes) Three guess and the first second doesnt counts.... Kai no baka... This wasn't supposed to happen...... (Grimaced)  
**

Wheee~~…. Finally could wrap up this one~…. TT~TT………. Exams are cruel!! They could shoot down your muses!!!!! But not quite effective against bunnies apparently; for I'll losing my interest in this fictions altogether if that was to happen…… (Smirks)

Enjoy Reading and don't forget for the Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jaa,

_KH_


	6. Intermission aka Explanation pt1

A/N:

Not much in this one; but then again, I still trying to do something about this. The main problem of mine was getting the flows to be well coherent written part. In the 3 previous chapters, I had a 'guide' to determine what to do.

So, I apologies for those who want a quick paced. I think I needed to ironed the stories more. The only reason that I released this chapter was because I really want to up load _something_ before this year running out. Much apologies for the lateness.

There's nothing too important happen in this, just some explanation here 'n there. But I hope you'd bear with me and enjoy this while waiting for me to planned the next one. English was not my first languages, so there're some problems with words that I couldn't translate into the way I want this story to be written. This is really annoying.

Thank you for your attention and patience.

On to the story!!!

* * *

_**A Dying Wish**_

* * *

* * *

**Last Chapter on ADW:**

* * *

………………………………

'_That person will lost everything without been given anything in return…' _thought the silver haired Shinimegami. The only appearance that betrayed her inner turmoil in her otherwise blank face was the darkened tones of her silverish eyes.

'_NO!!! NoNoNoNoNo!! I can't let this failed!! For that person sake…' _She tightened her fist to try to ease her mind slowly.

'_For that person sake… This will have to work! Else everything will go in vain; and I will _not_ tolerate it!!'_ her arms trembled slightly.

'_For that person…'_

' _All of this happen because of that person's wish……'_

'_That one wish that matters most…'_

'_For those that been involved…'_

'_**Zenbu… **_

_**Tada ano hito no tame ni dake…'**_

* * *

-------

**Now**

-------

* * *

_**Neutral POV**_

The blond haired young man twitched lightly before he opened his eyes. The sight that appeared before him was a bit blurry because he was a bit dazed from the assaulted of his mind still. It takes a moment later before he regained his awareness. And when he had it, his eyes widen when he saw what was waiting before him.

He was back from his trip down on the memory lines, he realized. The first thing he noted that what was once only a void had became a place he had known so well in his life. _'Cape Cod.' _supplied his mind silently. And he was standing before his old house, the one he had spend his childhood with Griffin. How?

"Have you remembered now?" asked a light voice from behind that startling him from his wandered mind. He cursed his inattentivement before quickly spun himself to face off the one who made that voice.

It was the girl before, he noted. She said her name was Momo, a Shinimegami. Wait…. '_Shinimegami?_ Hadnt he heard that term before? But where?' pondered his mind silently.

Oh. Right. Eiji did. He told him when he explained about his native cultures. _Megami_ means Goddess; so it means she was a Goddess of Death, huh? Make senses. He had died afterall. But what did she meant about 'searching' him?

He stared at the silver haired girl that now standing before him, staring at his former home with attentive eyes for a few seconds before turned her gaze at him with indifferent pale lavender eyes. He blinked once again when he saw those eyes. Eyes that make him so uncomfortable because of its uncommon colour and the usual empty 'dead' eyes that stared back at him on otherwise beautiful eyes. It truly was unnerving him.

When the silence had become too unbearable for him anymore, he suddenly realised that the girl had waited his response for her previous question. He racket his brain to remember about her question before hastily answered her.

"I have." was his flat answer. An annoyed looks crossed on his face before he said, "Though I would prefer that you could do it painless for me or warning me before about those side effect." added the teen drily.

The girl whom he spoke with just shrugged a little while answered, "It's the easier way with the least price to return what was yours. Your soul has never forgotten. You just need a trigger to regain It." said the girl with the now familiar indifferent tones.

"Let me guess, the trigger was my name?" asked the teen sarcastically.

"Of course." Was her flat reply with a definite tone like she was talking that fishes can swim and birds can fly. Her gaze on him had changed from the blank look to one that questioning whether or not he was an idiot for asking that.

'_AARGHH!! Damn it!!! This girl's really an immpossible!!'_ thought the young man annoyedly while gritting his teeth a little more forcefully. _'No! Calm down! There are other pressed matters than getting mad at her! Like… say, The Hell Am I Doing Here?!!'_ ranted his mind darkly. He scowled at the girl who had just raised her eyebrow as if she could heared his mind's rants. And perhaps; if she was what she said, she did able to heared him. –hrmph-

"Then; what are we waiting for, _dear_ _Lady_? Didn't you came here to pick me up to whereever souls go to whenever they died?" the young man bowed mockedly in front of the Shinimegami and throwing a sneer towards her before add, "Well… Shall we?" the challenging eyes that's always present there when he was alive had returned in full force when he stared determinedly in those silverish pale lavender eyes.

Silence fall between them after the blond haired young man had added his pieces. The Shinimegami didn't seem to be offended by his thin veiled insult. Instead; she just stared at his eyes blankly, making the young man felt quite uncomfortable.

The silence was dragged for a few more minutes before the silver haired girl opened her mouth to reply the young man's inquiries byone simple words, "No."

* * *

_**Ash POV**_

"_What the HELL did you mean by NO?!!!" _was my outburst reaction after her answers. Really, what game did she play at now? It was clear that I did die that time. And the only reason she would be here if she was indeed the Shinigami was because she need to collect me to my last destination, right?

'_Heh… With all the things that I did on my lifespan, the only place that would gladly accepted me was probaly only the Hell it self.'_ I thought bitterly in silent.

I glanced silently to this annoying little bitch that had declared herself that she was to be my reaper. _'Really, what's with all this nonsense? Why did she introduce herself firstly to me? Why didn't she just pick me up, thrown me to wherever she must, and be done with this? Why must she bother her self to return his memories in spades? Were there any hidden motives for all this? But why? What could possibly she gained from all of this?'_ was my turmoil mind's questions for this being's questionable actions.

* * *

_**Neutral POV**_

The girl had observed this soul since the first time she found him in this place. This place; -for all intent and perpose- was what the human would called 'the limbo'. A place where once in a while some poor souls who had gotten lost was trapped within. The reasons varied however; depends on what circumstances the souls have gotten at the end of their mortal lives.

Every soul that trapped here usually had some unique tales to be told, and this particular soul was not an exceptions. She had seen glimps of his memories when they were returned to him, and what she saw had given her enough convictions to proceed with the task she had planned before.

It was no wonder that _that person_ held him in such high regards. Despite what had happened in the past; this particular soul was still managed to stay whole where many would succumb in either despair or other negative view, in which resulted in a broken soul and/or a twisted one. He was strong, no doubt about that. But even then, he had almost been reached his limit of breaking. It was most fortunate of him that something happened at the right time and the right place before it happens.

That's why she had reached this point. She was glad with this because it would means that she could given what _that person_ so wished without breaking too much of the sacred laws. Yes. The soul of Aslan Callenreese had passed the Trial and will be given the chance for a 'Choice'….

* * *

"No. You're not quite dead, _yet._" replied the girl flatly. "Because You didn't exactly 'passed away' completely." explained the girl plainly. 'Unless; of course, if you 'choose' to. Which I'm sure I would likely deliberately feel the need to make sure that you'll suffer as much as possible.' murmured the Shinimegami's mind darkly.

"Huh? Pardon…………?" was the blonde haired young man cluessly. It promptly made the silver haired girl sighed exasperatedly before deciding to give him a more detailed answer.

"You are what us; - Shinigami- called a 'bound soul'. The title 'bound souls' refers to souls that had been chained down by something or others in the land of living so that s/he cannot truly leaved the mortal plane; but because their 'time' has reached their end, was trapped in a place between death and life." The Shinimegami then waved her hands to the scenery around them.

"This… is a representative of yours. The 'Limbo'; as some of your kind may called, was a projection of a place where you felt safest in your entire whole life. _But_ the one that manifested here was the _place_ only. You cant manifest a living being here…" trailed the silver haired girl before she stared at the house before them again.

"Now… normally; it wasn't a hard feat for the other Shinigami to find such lost souls, but you're somewhat of a special case when curiously they couldn't found you. That's why I am called for…" she turned her pale lavender eyes to the blond young man beside her, noting that his eyes were still clouded with confusion and made her wanted to explain more to him.

"Do you remember what this place look like when the first time you came to awareness her?" asked the girl, which answered by a nod from the young man.

"The reason that it was such a barren void white land was because you didn't remember your own name at that time. And that's also the 'whys' the Others can not find you. No matter what they did." Said the girl lightly while rolled her eyes when she remembered of her kinds antics when they realized that they couldn't find one of the lost soul. _'Like the ducklings who lost their mother…'_ scoffed the girl resentfully. She really dislike those bunch as much as they dislike her because _she_ was different.

"My kind's job was usually based on those names each soul had been marked for. No soul had the same as the others. That's the rules the One had been established since we came to be. Each soul held their name zealously, even only subconsciously. But curiously; it looked like that somehow you managed to lose yours."

Here she paused for a while before continuing, "And since you lost yours not long before, your very existences had seemed like vanished just like that without explanations." She then smiled coldly to a distance and her tones became more rigid than before.

So... Did you understand now how much troubles you have caused to the Others? Especially if they even forced to contact me in the process, when normally they wouldn't bothers…. _**at all**_????"

* * *

-tbc-

A/N:

(StaredDejectedly) Well… this is it, chapter 6 yours truly. (SighedDissapointedly) I wanted to keep it longer, but this is all I have until today. Like I told you up front, I wanted to at least post _something_ before this year is up.

I know, not much to satisfied you all, but I still couldn't made them to move on faster. If I just "magically" speed them up, then I would most likely ruin the building plot. I really apologies for you all……. (MumblingCursesIncoherently)

The reason of why I didn't add more was because I wouldn't be home for the last days of this year, so I _had_ to put them _now_ if I wanted to post something before New Year.

On another notes; since I pretty much still in confusion when writing this chapter, there's a chance that I'd return back and change this one (-hopefully for the better-).

Well…. I guess that's pretty much all. See you in next year then!!

Happy New Year ALL!!!!

Jaa,

_KH_

Read and Reviews Please?????


End file.
